


Dancing Queen

by shanachie



Series: Love and Science [17]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Ella and Greg are handsy, Ella likes to tease, Nick is leery, mostly for the rest of the series, slight for 322
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is still trying to adjust to his place as Greg’s boyfriend and not just his friend. He’s not quite sure what to do when Greg’s friends get a little handsy with the other man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> So I saw the picture the other day and showed it to whogeek and she said “Ella!” and well…I meant to get a bit more descriptive…but the boys wouldn’t let me. Nick is apparently a bit jealous of Greg and Ella. *shakes head* Silly boy.

**Prompt:** [](http://s779.photobucket.com/albums/yy78/medievalgirl13/writing/?action=view&current=nano11.jpg)  


 

“You don’t have to come in with me,” Greg said as Nick put the Denali into park outside of the bar. “I’m just gonna pick um grab something from Ella. It’ll only take a second.”

“You do remember we have to be back at work within a reasonable amount of time, right?” Nick asked, stopping Greg as he went to get out of the SUV.

“I know, Nick. I just. I promised Ella I’d get this today and if I don’t she’s going to keep calling and calling and keep bugging me and not leave me alone and I’ll have to duck out and come get it. Or she’s gonna show up at the lab. And that’ll just be awkward,” Greg babbled.

“I was going to ask what Ella had,” Nick said. “But now I don’t think I want to know.”

“Nooo. Probably not. Five minutes, Nicky. I promise.” Taking advantage of being away from the lab and on an empty street, Greg leaned over and brushed his lips across Nick’s. Nick hooked his hand behind Greg’s neck, holding him in place, and deepening the kiss. Greg blinked when he was finally released. “I um right inside,” he stuttered.

“Better go before Ella comes looking for you,” Nick commented.

“Why don’t you come in with me?” Greg invited.

“I thought you didn’t want me to come in,” Nick replied.

“Noooo. I said you didn’t _have_ to come inside, not that I didn’t want you to. But if _you_ don’t want to, it’s fine, you can stay out here, in the car, wondering what I’m doing and if Ella and I are talking about you or if…”

“Greg. Breathe. All right. I’ll go in with you. If only so you’ll stop babbling.” Nick shook his head as Greg grinned at him. “You wanted me to go in with you. You can just say that.”

Greg shrugged as he slid out of the car, meeting Nick at the hood. “I know Ella scares you.”

“She doesn’t scare me. Exactly. I’m just not sure she likes me.”

“Trust me, if she didn’t know you; you’d know.”

“That’s not really reassuring, G,” Nick said as Greg opened the door to the bar.

Music poured out the open door, apparently something Greg had been expecting because he bounced a little on his feet before entering the bar, whistling in tune with the music.

Nick wasn’t sure what Ella was supposed to be doing, but he was sure what she _was_ doing wasn’t it. Or dressed like this. He was used to seeing her in flannel or loose shirts, punk boots, and ponytails. Now he blinked as he realized she had on skin tight blue jeans and a tank top; her brown hair falling in soft waves around her face and almost contained by a VPD ball cap. A mop was in her hands and she spun around, twirling it with her.

Greg grinned at the sight, something in the actions clearly being more important than just having fun. He slipped up behind her, a hand sliding across her hip. Ella startled, her elbow swinging back and almost catching Greg in the stomach. His self-defense lessons came in handy though, kicking in, and allowing him to dodge the blow for the most part. “Ella!” he yelped, laughing at her reaction.

She twisted, looking over her shoulder. “GG, don’t sneak up on me!” she ordered. She leaned back against him, his arms going around her waist. “One of these days you aren’t gonna be quick enough.”

“Aw, you wouldn’t really hurt me,” Greg pointed out.

“Not on purpose,” she told him. “But I didn’t know it was you.”

He took ahold of the mop as Nick leaned against the bar, curious to see what they were going to do. “Want a different partner?” Greg asked.

“I dunno. This one doesn’t talk back to me.”

Greg rolled his eyes. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll just…” He dropped his hands. “Go on with myself and head back to work.”

Ella turned around, throwing her arms around his neck as she dropped her hold on the mop. “I would never tell you to leave me. Dance with me, Freddie.” She peered around Greg’s shoulder. “You know there’s a Texan watching us like he’s really worried. I think he thinks we’re insane.”

Greg wrapped his arms around her waist again as he pulled her up against him. “He already knows _you’re_ insane, Ella.”

“Really, Greg?” She tilted her head back to see him better as he spun her around. “My knee is like… inches from your balls.”

“Oh, don’t deny it. You really are crazy. You just threatened my balls.”

“Doesn’t negate my knee, your balls.”

“But, Ellllla, you luuuuuv me.” Greg pouted down at her.

“Debating that, GG, debating that.”

“If I get an opinion?” Nick called from where he was standing. “I kinda like Greg’s balls the way they are.”

“Hey! He speaks!” Ella exclaimed. “Okay. Just for you I’ll leave his balls alone. This time.”

“Oh for _him_ you’ll leave my balls alone?” Greg complained.

“Well, I think he’s getting more use from them or more enjoyment than you are right now.” Ella considered it. “Although who knows. You do enjoy…”

“Ella, please shut up now,” Greg begged.

“You know sometimes it scares me how much you two know about each other,” Nick commented. “And that worries me how much _you_ know about _me_.”

Ella grinned. “I’ll never tell you.”

Greg bent his head, whispering something Nick couldn’t hear in Ella’s ear. She nodded in response, her hand sliding up to card through his hair. He responded by holding her closer, pressing her up his body. Nick watched as they moved together, in a way that frankly shouldn’t be turning him on as much as it was.

When he couldn’t take it any longer, he cleared his throat, calling, “Greg. We. Gotta get back to work.”

Ella grinned as she backed away from Greg, pausing to squeeze his ass on her way. “Having a problem there, Nick?”

“Greg said he needed something and we’d only be a minute,” Nick said, very carefully not looking at where she had slipped one of her hands up the back of Greg’s shirt. “We need to um…” He blinked as she continued to molest Greg. “Could you not do that?”

“Do what?” Ella asked, quasi-innocently.

“Could you not molest my boyfriend right in front of me?” Nick asked.

“Bingo.” Ella grinned, pulling her hand out from under Greg’s shirt, and kissing his cheek. “Ten bucks, GG.”

“That was an unfair advantage. You drove him to it,” Greg complained. “But he’s right. We’ve gotta get back to work. You got the book for me?”

“Absolutely.” Ella went over to the bar, boosting herself up, and leaning over to grab a book that was under it. She handed it to Greg who grinned in response.

“Thanks, Ell. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime. Just make sure I get it back.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek before glancing at Nick and then kissing him on the lips. “Be safe, GG.” She turned towards Nick, then obviously thought better of it. “You, too, Nick.”

“Lock up behind us,” Greg cautioned.

“I will,” she promised, following them to the door.

“So what’s the book?” Nick asked as they walked towards the truck.

“Just something Ella had that I wanted to read,” Greg replied evasively. “I’ll show it to you later.” He looked over his shoulder at Nick. “Maybe.”

Nick crowded up against him, pinning him against the SUV. “I want you to know something,” he whispered in Greg’s ear. “If we didn't have to go back to work right now, I'd take you home and strip you and slowly, ever so slowly open you up and fuck you until you couldn't remember your name or where you were." Greg whimpered as Nick pressed tighter against him. "But we do have to go to work right now, so you'll just have to think on that for the next few hours."

"Nicholas Stokes, you are a cruel, evil man.”

Nick pointed back at the bar. "So was that. Watching you and Ella grind up against each other and her molest you."

“She wasn’t molesting me, Nicky,” Greg explained. “She was…” He sighed, realizing that the explanation might actually make it sound worse. “She was rubbing the bottom edge of my scars. It… she… Ella used to rub lotion on them. It was a reassurance thing.”

Nick released him, stepping back. “Greg, I’m trying to understand your relationship, but sometimes…”

Greg took advantage of the room he had to turn around, tugging Nick back towards him. “Nick. Ella and I will never be anything other than friends. We know each other too well and are too much alike to ever work any other way. And one other thing?” When Nick looked at him with a questioning look, he said, “I am crazy, head over heels, one hundred percent in love with this Texan I know.”

“I’ll try to understand,” Nick replied.

“She’s trying to get you used to the way we are together,” Greg replied. “She might be going a bit overboard right now. If you want, I can tell her to back off a little…”

“No,” Nick answered. “I don’t want you to act any different around your friends just because we’re together.”

“She likes you, Nicky. Believe me when I say that you would know if she didn’t.”

“I guess I can live with that. I just need to get used to your friends molesting you in front of me.” Nick backed away, moving to go around to the driver’s side. “It was kinda hot.”

“She wasn’t mo… wait, what? Nicky, you can’t just say…!” Greg made a frustrated noise as Nick grinned at him over the hood of the Denali. If that was the way he was going to play it, it was going to be a long night. Greg grinned as he realized Nick had pretty much given him free rein to tease all night long.

 

 


End file.
